


[Oldfic] Mimic

by TheFanficMaster



Series: Old fanfics [8]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficMaster/pseuds/TheFanficMaster
Summary: [Oldfic] The events at the Water Temple make Link wary of his own shadow.





	[Oldfic] Mimic

Link became obsessed with his own shadow.

It all started at the fated Water Temple when—weary and determined—he wandered into an odd room that instantly made him fearful. He'd been trying to destroy the monsters that had infiltrated the temple and save Princess Ruto, as well as her people, but he became momentarily distracted the second he walked through that door.

The room had given him an eerie feel the moment he stepped in; the floor covered in water, the one tree in the middle of it, and the strange, unnatural mist that made him shiver nervously beneath his blue tunic.

And then, like the monsters from a child's nightmare or the stories they were told as children, huddled around a couple of pots as they shared their adventures, his shadow materialized out of the water. Red eyes glinted with glee as they rested on him, not even seeming to be seeing him, but rather looking straight through him.

Straight through to his soul.

And then he attacked.

At the time, all Link had felt was mind-numbing fear. Between Navi's cries and his own frustrated sounds, he hardly had time to think, let alone device a plan of attack. This thing, whatever it was—real or illusion—it matched him blow for blow, glowing red eyes laughing at him even as the imposter leapt up onto his sword, the very one that had been pointed at his chest a second ago, and smirked, an evil chuckle rumbling from his mouth and mocking him for his inability to land a hit on his own shadow.

He had eventually brought out the Megaton Hammer and won the match, but that definitely wasn't the end of it. After he left the Water Temple, he found himself staring at his shadow on the walls, half expecting to see a smirk and narrowed red eyes full of hatred and malice.

Laughing at him for his incompetence.

Navi had nudged him gently, tugging his attention away from the shadowy figure on the wall and back to their quest. They had things to do—more Sages to save.

The figure followed him.

And that should have been that…except it _wasn't._ You _can't_ just get rid of your own shadow, the very image of yourself, your own reflection. These things follow you everywhere, haunt you in your waking moments and lie still with you in the throes of sleep even as they infiltrate every crack in your mind, take advantage of every weakness.

Link's nightmares became filled with red eyes.

…

Link bent down next to the river and splashed his face, jolting himself into wakefulness immediately. Then, he rubbed the dark smudges on his cheeks, frowning at how dirty his skin was.

Navi floated around by his shoulder, concerned. "Are you okay?"

He turned to her and smiled, saying without words that he was, that he would be no matter what, but it had the exact opposite effect on her. She shivered as he turned toward her and continued to do so even as he turned away to dig out his Ocarina to call Epona to him and prepare for the long journey ahead.

His eyes were blood-shot red.


End file.
